The Love Triangle
by glowstixofdestiny
Summary: Shortly after Dee and Ryo move in together a man shows up claiming to be...read to find out! ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITTERS BLOCK AND LACK OF TIME! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1: Intrutions

**The Love Triangle**

Disclaimer: I do not own fake, sad but true.

Chapter one: Intrusions

"Dee! Lunch is ready! Come and—," Ryo paused as Dee seemed to materialize at the table, "get it…that was fast." Dee smirked at him, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Well, good sex always makes me hungry," he said and enjoyed the blush on his lover's face, one of the many things that attracted him to the man.

They had moved together the day before and had 'celebrated' in Dee's favorite way. "Don't get cocky," Ryo said placing Dee's food in front of him, " just because we live together doesn't mean it will happen every night." Dee silently muttered,"That's what you think," under his breath before digging in. They ate silently, only talking when Ryo told Dee to get his foot out of a 'certain area'.

"Dammit, Dee!" Ryo cried, finally, "how much longer do you plan on doing that!"

"Weeeelllll…," Dee said, standing up and walking over to Ryo, "about until I get a little something from my sexy Ryo." Ryo blushed as Dee's face came closer his eyes drifting closed until…

Knock-Knock-Knock

Dee swore under his breath, "Don't get up," he told Ryo as the man made to stand, "I'll get it." Dee walked to the door and opened it. There stood a man in his early thirties, his thick red hair almost covering boyish red-brown eyes, he was wearing, Dee noticed, a green silk shirt and tight leather pants that showed a lot.

"Ryo!" the man asked in a somewhat high voice. "No", Dee replied, slightly confused.

"O-oh, do I have the wrong…," the man cut off, staring behind Dee. Dee turned to see Ryo, who had come out of the kitchen hearing his name, standing there shocked. "A-Audrey!" Ryo stammered, looking mortified. Audrey wasted no time dashing in and wrapped his arms around his neck, pushing him against the wall as he kissed him passionately.

A/N: Oooooohh shocker . Ok I have no definite pairings yet, Audrey is just made up but he will be sticking around. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovers!

A/N: There have been a few people asking me to update this story so I decided to add this chapter early, lucky you

Disclaimer: I do not own fake, sad but true.

**Chapter Two: Lovers!**

To say Dee was mad would be an understatement, he was seething. This man, Audrey, had not only barged into their home but also pinned and kissed HIS Ryo! Dee grabbed the man by the shirt and flung him away on his ass.

"What the HELL do you think your doing," Dee yelled furiously, blocking Audrey from a horrified Ryo. Audrey glared at him," what does it look like, I'm saying hello to my lover," he said, earning a gasp from Ryo.

"Your lover! What the hell are you talking about, Ryo's mine!" Dee said, thinking Audrey was insane. Audrey stared at him before his fist connected to Dee's face. Dee grunted in pain as he felt his lip slice open by the force of the impact, barely hearing Ryo call out his name in shock.

Dee stood there stunned as blood trickled from his mouth. The next thing he knew, he and Audrey were fighting on the ground while Ryo yelled for them to stop. They fought until a size thirteen shoe came in contact with both their heads.

"What the hell are you doing this time, you fag!" Bikky said, standing over them.

Before Dee could answer Audrey asked, "Who the hell are you!" Bikky snorted, "I should ask you the same question and why you were fighting with the pervert." Ryo, glad to finally speak, said quietly, "Lets go into the living room…I will explain everything."

"…It was almost four years ago…," Ryo started, sitting on a chair while addressing his audience, Dee, Bikky and Audrey, who were seated on the couch.

"Audrey and I knew each other a little before we went to the academy…it wasn't until a bit later the he showed me that his feelings ran deeper than friendship…and after a while we…started dating," Ryo said quietly, not daring to look at anyone's face. If Ryo had looked up he would have seen Dee's look of horror and hurt, Bikky had a similar face, while Audrey gave Dee a smug look before looking back at Ryo as he continued. "When we graduated, we came to a Boston precinct but were not made partners. I moved on to Criminal Investigations while Audrey remained in traffic. Then one day, I came to surprise him about…something and…," tears welled up in Ryo's eyes, "I-I found him and his partner in bed together…," at that Ryo burst into tears.

If looks could kill, Audrey would have died by the slowest, most painful ways created by the glare that was given to him as Dee got up and held Ryo, the older man sobbing into his chest. Audrey glared at Dee, opening his mouth to speak before, "GET OUT!" Dee said fiercely. "What!" Audrey asked. "You heard me, get out and never come near Ryo or Bikky, if you do, I will kill you." Audrey looked stunned at the truthfulness in Dee's eyes, so Bikky had to 'show' him to the door, kicking him out, literally.

Dee continued to hold Ryo as he cried into his shirt. 'How could someone hurt a person as kind and caring as Ryo…but…' "Ryo?" Dee asked, when Ryo had calmed somewhat, "why did you lie to me?" Ryo's body stiffened instantly, "I…I don't…", " yes you do Ryo," Dee said, "you told me that you've never been with a man before!"

"I haven't, not physically anyway…you were the first," Ryo said, blushing slightly. "you said you didn't want to be gay," Dee said, holding Ryo so that they were face to face, Ryo still unable to look into Dee's eyes. "I didn't, not after…"

Dee lifted Ryo's head so they were finally eye to eye, "do…do you still…have feelings for him?" Dee asked him, sad eyes peering intently into chocolate-brown orbs. "Of course not!" Ryo cried, "not after what he did to me and especially not after I met you," Ryo's eyes searched Dee's, hope of forgiveness prominent. Dee lent down till his lips pressed lustfully on Ryo's, who returned with a small passionate moan.

"God Ryo, I love you so much," Dee murmured against his lips, smiling when answered, "I love you too Dee." Dee helped Ryo up and led him to their bedroom as Bikky placed a note saying he would be at Carol's for the night and for Dee not to do anything to perverted.

A/N: Crap that was long, just so you know Bikky is now fourteen. I still don't have any definite pairings so if you have an opinion on who to pair up let me know via reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Stalker

A/N: Here is the pretty new chapter three, yay thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you like this

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake, sad but true

Chapter Three: Stalker 

Ryo felt much better the next day thanks to last night. Audrey forgotten, he and Dee rode to work together. "Dee, you'll see the road better if you actually look at it," Ryo said, smiling at Dee's constant glances in his direction. Dee smiled back before returning his attention to the road, satisfied that his partner was all right about yesterday.

They arrived at the 27th precinct on time for once with Dee driving and went into their office. Soon after Drake popped in, "hey, guys, the chief called a meeting now so you had better get there before he chews you out." Dee muttered 'stinkin' badger' before following Ryo to the conference room. Upon entering, Ryo froze, visibly paling; Audrey stood near the chief and, upon Ryo's entrance, looked over to stare piercingly into Ryo's eyes.

"Come on, Ryo," Dee whispered to him and carefully led Ryo to their seats. "Alright everyone," the chief barked at everyone in CI, "this is Audrey Ghelman, he has just transferred here so we'll need to pair him up with someone…Laytner! McLean! I'll leave him with you to show him the ropes…"

Chief, we can't take him!" Dee practically yelled, standing. "And why the hell not, Laytner?" the chief asked, annoyed. Dee was about to answer when he felt a soft hand on his arm. "We'll do our best, sir," Ryo said quietly, staring down at the table. "But Ryo…" Dee whispered but was cut off by a shake of Ryo's head. Dee sat quietly, not missing the triumphant smirk on Audrey's face.

Dee walked next to Ryo as they led Audrey to their office, glancing every so often to try to catch Ryo's eyes only to find them hidden by light-brown bangs. After every glance Dee would glare at Audrey, the smirk prominent on his features as he watched Ryo lustfully.

They reached the office, Dee wishing he could just slam the door in Audrey's smug face, closed it behind them, encasing them in silence. Audrey was the first to speak, "y'know Ryo, you'd look even sexier if you showed those gorgeous eyes of yours." Without any thought, Dee grabbed the man by the collar and threw him against the wall, "listen you little shit, if you have any value of your life you will shut up and leave me and Ryo the hell alone!"

"Laytner!"

'Oh shit!' Dee thought as he turned to come face to face with Berkeley Rose. "What the hell do you think your doing Laytner!" Rose snapped. Dee growled under his breath as he released Audrey, "nothing sir…"

Rose glared at him, "just don't let it happen again…Ryo, I was wondering if you could see me in my office when you're not busy." Rose said, staring at Ryo intently. Ryo muttered, " yes, sir," his eyes still not showing. Rose left with a smirk at the increasingly fuming Dee, who was thinking things couldn't get any worse when…

"DEE-SEMPAI!"

"OH CRAP!" Dee cried before a lavender haired blur ran right into him, knocking him to the floor. "Dammit JJ!" Dee yelled at the smaller cop as JJ lay on top of him, "get off!" He glanced at Ryo, whose eyes reflected jealousy at their appearance from behind his bangs. Before Dee could say a word, Ryo strut out of the office with his head held high and his fists clenched, an anime vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Wait, Ryo! JJ get off dammit!" Dee yelled. As Dee struggled, Audrey slipped out and went in the direction Ryo was heading to find himself at Rose's office. He opened the door to see Rose pinning Ryo to the wall, coming closer to the fearful mans face.

A/N: well, that didn't help matters for them…oh well. Thanks to every one who wrote a review and I hope to get more for this chapter. I will post chapter four when it is completed, so in the mean time, please Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Possessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake cry   
A/N: Chapter four has finally arrived, I am sooooooo sorry I took so long TT but anyway its here and so enjoy Chapter Four: Possessions 

Rose managed to get within a few millimeters of Ryo's face before a sharp tap on his shoulder caught his attention. Annoyed he looked up just in time to see a fist before it connected to his face, sending him to the floor. Rose looked up passed a bloody nose, furious, to see the new recruit glaring at him, standing protectively in front of a shocked Ryo.

"Keep your filthy hands off my Ryo!" Audrey yelled. "Your Ryo!" Rose asked, standing up, blood now staining his shirt. "Yeah, I'm Ryo's lover!" Audrey yelled at the man, grabbing Ryo around the waist, causing Ryo to gasp.

"Get your paws off him!" Dee yelled, running into the room and tackling Audrey , who let go of Ryo before crashing to the floor. "Get off me dammit!" Audrey yelled, "Ryo isn't yours, he's mine!"

"Ryo isn't some piece of property dammit!" Dee yelled back furiously, "you only want to get him in bed!" "so? What is it to you?" Audrey asked, "it's not like you don't want him either, but I will get him before you!"

Dee stood up to find Ryo, only to see that his lover had vanished, "Dammit!" He walked to the door before he turned back at Audrey and a highly confused Rose, "I love Ryo, more than anything, besides…" He paused and smirked at the two men, "I've already slept with him". He left, a stunned silence in his wake.

A/N: Ta Da! I am so sorry about how short it is. Now, if Ryo knew what Dee had said just now…I don't even want to think about it. Chapter five to come! Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5: School Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake, the horror!

A/N: This chapter is early because the last chapter was evilly short and for the amount of time I took to post ;;

Chapter Five: School Days 

'I hope Dee hasn't done anything stupid', Ryo thought as he drove through the city, 'I had to leave I just couldn't stand it'. He sighed as he pulled into his apartment complex and climbed the stairs. He opened the door, "…hey Bikky…"The teenager jumped at his sudden entrance. "R-Ryo! Wha…what are you doing home so early!" Bikky stammered nervously.

"Trouble at work," Ryo said simply as he headed into his room, glancing at the clock before doing a double take and looked again, "10:23! On a Wednesday!"

"BIKKY!"

"crap," Bikky said, cowering on the couch as the cop glared at him, pissed beyond reasoning. "Why the hell aren't you at school!" "oh…uh-well…I…eep," Bikky could only cringe in fear at the look Ryo was giving him. Ryo grabbed Bikky by his blonde ponytail and practically dragged him to the car before taking off towards Bikky's school.

"Ryo!" Dee yelled, bursting into their apartment only to find it empty, "Dammit, where is he?" Dee sighed in defeat and went into the bathroom for a quick shower, "I'm sure he's fine, I'll just talk to him when he gets home."

Half way through his conversation with the principal, Ryo's phone rang. He excused himself and went into the hallway, "Hello?…uh-huh…right, I'll be right over chief." He apologized to the principal and left for his car.

Dee stepped out of the shower in time to hear his cell phone ring, he wrapped a towel around his waist before answering. "Hello?" Dee asked, pushing his sopping hair out of his face.

"Dee, where are you," Ryo's slightly frantic voice came over the phone. "at home…" stay there I'll be right over, I got a call from the chief, a young boy just stole a necklace from the local jewelry store and is making off with it."

Right, I'll be outside," Dee shut off his phone and dashed into the bedroom to change. Elsewhere, a small shadowy figure stopped inside a dark alley, a pendant clutched in one hand and a skateboard in the other, "Heh, that was too easy."

A/N: oooh who is this person? Even I don't know . Anyway I am currently working on chapter six and I plan on posting it as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6: Briare

A/N: Yay, it's finally here It took a long time to finish but its done! I want to thank GreenEyedFloozy for the great advice, some chapters may not follow it but later chapters will. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake TT

**Chapter Six: Briare**

Dee rushed out just as Ryo pulled in, a towel around his neck to stop his still dripping hair from soaking his shirt. He got in and they headed off, over the speed limit, down an eerily empty road. "Rose will fill us in once we get to the scene," Ryo explained as Dee dried his hair quickly.

"Hey, Ryo?" Dee asked, "yes, Dee?" Ryo said, glancing at him before staring back at the road. "About what happened earlier…" Ryo cut Dee off, " it's nothing, Dee, don't worry about it." "You sure?" Ryo smiled, nodding as they arrived at the scene and exited the car to meet with the other officers. Ryo noticed that both Rose and Audrey gave them very strange looks, shaking it off, Ryo asked, "so what's the situation here?"

"A young boy: about seventeen years of age, blonde hair with red streaks, teal eyes and a gray hoody, walked into a jewelry store and snatched a rare pendant, somehow managing to evade the stores security", Rose informed them, "he went into that alleyway. We have the place surrounded so he can't escape, I want you three to find him", and with that he left.

"All right, let's hurry and catch this boy before he or anyone else gets hurt", Ryo said, "let's split up", Dee and Audrey nodded and they separated.

Elsewhere, said boy rolled through the alleyways on his skateboard, searching for an escape. "Damn these cops", He said harshly, finding yet another exit blocked, "How the hell can I get out of here!" He turned the corner at full speed before running right into someone, knocking both of them to the ground.

Dee walked silently through the alleyway; gun in hand, cautiously listening for any signs of movement. A sound from around the corner caught his attention; sneaking closer he prepared to attack on the person. He pounced, only to find himself face-to-face with…

"Audrey?!"

"Dee"  
They glared at each other, their guns reluctantly lowered, " What the hell are you doing here?" Dee asked hatefully. "My job, Dee, you might want to try it sometime", Audrey retorted with a sneer. Dee would have dearly loved to punch his lights out, but a distant cry of pain caught their attention.

"Ryo!". They both cried, scrambling towards the sound and to their precious Ryo

"Let me go dammit!" the boy yelled, struggling hard to escape his captor's grasp. Ryo shook his head, 'he's only a year younger then Bikky…' he thought and, after much struggle, pulled the pendant from the boy's hand, "you shouldn't have stolen this", he said, stating the obvious. The boy glared at him, "who the hell are you anyway?" Ryo pulled out his badge, " Randy McLean, Criminal Investigations of the 27th precinct.

"You oriental or something?" the boy asked, noticing Ryo's dark eyes. " I am", Ryo said, smiling inwardly at how similar this boy was to both Bikky and Dee, "part Japanese actually". "well, what's your Japanese name then?"

"It's Ryo". The boy held out his hand, " nice to meet ya, Ryo, the name's Briare, Briare Lane". Ryo shook the boy's hand, smiling, "nice to…"

"RYO!"

Ryo looked behind him to see Dee and Audrey coming towards them, fast. He moved to the side, pulling Briare with him, before the two men came barreling out into the alley and accidentally tripped on Briare's dropped bag. They were sent flying into the nearby trashcans, Briare stared at them, "that's not normal". Ryo sighed exasperatingly, "It is to me I'm afraid".

"Ryo!" Dee ran up to him, a banana peel slipping off his shoulder, "you alright?!" He looked Ryo up and down, "I'm fine Dee, lets go back to the precinct", Ryo said as Audrey, also covered in garbage, came up next to Dee.

As they left, a shadow watched from the roof of a nearby building then walked off, "the traitor", it muttered and disappeared into the shadows.

A/N: Ta Da! There it is. Briare is not my character, he actually belongs to my friend "Tallest Reddy" who told me to write him in so here he is


	7. Chapter 7: Introductions

A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated recently, I've had a whole bunch of personal and technical issues so please don't flame me! Thanks to all you reviewers and Tallest Reddy for helping me get this chapter going

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake TT (or Briare)

Chapter Seven: Introductions 

They return to the precinct and, after questioning, Briar was left with Ryo, Dee and Audrey until his parents could be contacted. All four of them sat in silence; Audrey glancing suggestively at Ryo while Dee glared at him every time he moved. Ryo sat away from Audrey as he worked on his paperwork, Briare watching Dee and Audrey while playing with his skateboard from where he sat. After a while Drake popped his head in.

"Hey Ryo, Dee, the chief wants to see you two in his office…and he said to bring the kid too".

"Right, thanks Drake, come on guys", Ryo said, standing up as Dee and Briare followed suit. They headed up to the chiefs office and, after receiving a gruff "come in", entered the dimly lit room. The chief sat at his desk, sifting through the many files that covered almost the whole surface. After a moment of silence Ryo cleared his throat, "you wanted to see us, sir?" he asked as Briare clung to his shirt like a frightened child. "Yes, I believe you are aware that we have been trying to locate the boys family…"

"Ya we got that, what's your point" Dee asked, casting a quick glare at the teenage barrier between him and his lover. "My point, Dee, is that the boy has no family and that's not all. The boy has no fingerprint records, no previous criminal record, school file, birth certificate, nothing! By the files this boy doesn't even exist!"

Ryo glanced down at Briare who avoided his gaze, "so…he has nowhere to go then?" The chief shook his head, "he will have to be sent to an orphanage unless someone can take him in for a bit…" Ryo glanced at Dee who stared back before looking back at the chief, "we'll take him chief." Briare stared at them, surprised as the chief replied, "alright then, I'll leave him to you for the time being, I'll let you know if I find anything about him."

"Thank you, sir", Ryo said as he headed for the door, Briare still clinging to him with Dee following close behind. "Oh, and Laytner…" Dee turned back to the chief, "do us all a favor and take a shower!"

Bikky looked up from his video game as Ryo and Dee entered the apartment, "hey, why are you guys home so early? And who is that?" he asked, pointing to the strange boy clinging to Ryo. Before Ryo could speak Briare vanished from Ryo's side to stand next to Bikky, a huge grin on his face. "Hiya, my name is Briare Lane, what's yours?" he said as he held his hand out for Bikky to shake. "Uh…hi", Bikky said, taking the hand, "my name is Bikky McLean, it's…"

"Oooh, what are you playing!" Briare asked, pointing excitedly at the TV. "uh…Soul Calibur 2", Bikky answered, slightly surprised at the boys sudden outburst. "OH MY GOD, I LOVE THAT GAME!", Briare practically yelled, "bet I could beat you hands down!"

"Your on!" Bikky said, handing Briare a controller as they both sat down to play. "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about the two of them not getting along", Dee said, wrapping his arms around Ryo's waist, "meanwhile, how's about you and I having some fun, hmm?"

"Dee! Not while the kids are here!" Ryo said, blushing slightly despite his efforts to resist. "Why not? The volume is up so high, I can hardly hear myself think, they won't hear a thing", Dee said and licked Ryo's ear seductively, causing the older man to moan at the seductive act. Closing his eyes, Ryo lent back slightly to whisper in his lover's ear, "go take a shower, the faster you get in there the sooner you can have me". Ryo opened his eyes and laughed lightly when he saw Dee had disappeared and heard the shower running in the bathroom as he passed it to head into the bedroom to wait for his lover.

"Yes! I won!" Briare yelled, copying Raphael's victory moves while Bikky stared in shock. "no way!" Bikky yelled, "How could Raphael beat Kilik! It doesn't make sense!" Briare smirked, "Victory is mine, dude! Now for a victory feast…where's Ryo?" Bikky looked around, "…must be in the bedroom", he said simply, shutting off the game. "I'll go get him!" Briare said, dashing for the door he guessed was the bedroom, not hearing Bikky's cries for him to stop. He opened the door to find Dee ON TOP of Ryo, Dee only wearing a towel as he threw away Ryo's shirt and began to remove his pants.

A/N: There we go, another chapter done…however it might be a while before I am able to post the next chapter I'm afraid TT. I would just like to state the obvious in saying I do not own Soul Calibur 2 or the characters therein. Please Review


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

A/N: I finally got on the computer, yay! Fortunately for you readers I also found my written copy before I got on. Anyway, I apologize once more for taking so long to do an update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake TT (or Briare)

Chapter Eight: Gone 

Dee's hand was about to make its descent into Ryo's pants when he was abruptly kicked off his lover, landing hard on the floor. He looked up into Briare's furious face, "What the hell do you think you're doing to Ryo?" the boy yelled. Ryo quickly sat up, blushing furiously as he hastily re-buttoned his pants. Dee glared up at the boy, " What did it look like we were doing? We were about to have sex---"

"Keep your filthy hands off of him you rapist fag!" Briare ground out threateningly, body poised to deliver another kick as he stood between the two. Dee stood up angrily, "IT WASN'T RAPE!" he yelled at the boy, "ask Ryo he'll tell you." Briare turned to Ryo questioningly as the man nervously cleared his throat, blush deepening slightly, " I-it's true, Briare… Dee and I are lovers…"

Briare's eyes widened as his gaze shifted between his current guardians before, "OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO COOL!" Ryo and Dee stared at him, "It is!" the both of them asked, shocked. Briare smiled widely, "well DUH! This is awesome! How long have you been together? Who made the first move? I don't have to ask who is on top! Oh, I interrupted something, didn't I! Well then, I'll give you two some time alone, k? BYE!" he yelled, running out, closing the door on the men's stares.

(There will be a bit of content here that is a bit higher then T so skip this if you want to)

Dee turned to Ryo, his eyes wide, "did you catch any of that?" Ryo shook his head, "I got lost as soon as he got started", he muttered, looking at the closed door. Dee sighed before he lifted his head, smirking at Ryo with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Ryo blushed even harder as the other man stared at him, "wh-what?" he asked, knowing full well 'what'. Dee stood up smoothly, "well, he did leave us alone again, didn't he". Ryo sighed, his blush dimming to a soft tinge on his cheeks, "I think the moment is gone…besides I should start dinner soon", he said apologetically. Dee quickly sauntered over to where Ryo sat on the bed and swiftly pinned him down, "Then I'll just have an appetizer before then, you look delicious", he whispered in Ryo's ear, causing the older man to gasp, closing his eyes. Dee smirked as he felt a familiar bump against his leg, "getting a bit horny are we?" he asked seductively, looking at his lovers flushed face. Ryo's eyes opened to look up at Dee, " don't get cocky', he whispered hoarsely, "Just do me!" Dee kissed the man below him deeply, "as you wish", he whispered huskily, his hand disappearing down Ryo's pants. His lover cried out breathlessly as the hand began to work it's magic, sending bolts of pleasure through out his body. Ryo clutched Dee's shoulders firmly, his breath coming out in gasps and moans as he felt himself coming closer to the edge with each stroke. Dee began removing the writhing man's pants, feeling himself harden as his lover moaned his name repeatedly, begging Dee to take him.

"RYO! DEE!" Briare yelled as he burst into the room, franticly waving a piece of paper in the air. Dee withdrew his hand with a growl, "what the hell, kid! I thought you were going to let me and Ryo f--!" Briare leapt onto the bed, "BIKKY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" he cried, thrusting the paper into Ryo's hand as Dee reluctantly released him.

"If you wish to see your brat alive again, bring what we want to dock 7 on the east side of Queens at 5 o'clock today. DO NOT INFORM OTHER AUTHORITIES!" Ryo read, shaking, "oh my god! Dee what are we going to do!" Dee wrapped his arms around the smaller man as tears began to fall on his bare chest.

"Shh, Ryo, easy there babe", Dee whispered, running his hand in soothing motions over Ryo's lower back, "we'll get him back, no one hurts a member of Dee Latener's family and gets away with it!" Ryo looked up into Dee's eyes and smiled sadly, "thank you Dee", he whispered before pressing his lips on his lovers, "let's get him back!"

Bikky groaned as he slowly woke up, blinking slightly to adjust them to the small amount of light that shone in the room he was in. He tried to move only to find his arms and legs were tied tightly to the chair he was sitting on. Alarmed, he frantically looked around the room, taking in the large space that was mostly taken over by crates of some sort. Bikky wrinkled his nose as he caught the scent of raw fish, 'well, I'm in a warehouse stuffed full of fish…great… ' he thought to himself.

"Ah, you're finally awake I see".

Bikky's head shot towards the door to see a tall man who was smoking a cigar. The man strongly reminded Bikky of Richard Feldman, the man who killed his father. This, on top of being held prisoner, made him hate the man more, "Who the hell are you and why have you kidnapped me!" he asked harshly. The man's face grew hard as he stalked over to Bikky and struck him hard, "I didn't tell you to talk to me, you brat!" he yelled. Bikky glared back at him, a small trickle of blood running from his newly acquired sliced lip as the man stood to his full potential. Taking the cigar out of his mouth, the man looked down at Bikky, "since you asked though, my name is Robert Lane and I run this warehouse".

Bikky stared at the man in shock, "Robert LANE!" he asked in surprise. Lane looked smug, "heard of me, eh? I'm not surprised, after all I--" Bikky cut him off, " you related to Briare!"

The man seemed a bit put off, "yes, Briare Lane is my younger brother".

A/N: Bwahahahahaha! Shocker, I was considering leaving that surprise for the next chapter but I thought better of it. I will more than likely post the next chapter much sooner and I apologize again for the delay.


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Call

A/N: WHOOO! I finally got to a computer. I've been trying to get this out for weeks, but now it's here so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake TT (or Briare)

Chapter Nine: Bad Call 

Bikky's mind began to reel with questions as he processed this new bit of information, "Why would you kidnap me? What did I do to you!" Lane bent down so his nose was mere inches away from Bikky's, "you and your faggots took him away from us and we need his skills. If those gay freaks don't return him, we will not hesitate to kill the lot of you!" Bikky's eyes widened, "but we didn't kidnap anyone, Ryo took him in so he didn't have to go to some orphanage!" Lane glared at him as he straightened up, "stop your lying or I'll be forced to keep you quiet", he sneered, placing a hand on the gun strapped to his hip. Bikky glared but kept his mouth shut realizing that nothing could be said to change this mans mind.

Ryo took a deep breath as he picked up the phone and dialed.

A few blocks away Audrey looked up from the T.V. as his phone began to ring. He stood, tossing an empty chip bag on the floor as he picked up the receiver, "Hello?" he asked as he held it to his ear. On the other end, Ryo began to speak in a quiet voice, "Hey, Audrey, it's me…" Audrey's eyes widened, "Ryo? Is everything all right? You sound upset", he said, his voice sounding sympathetic. Ryo sighed defectively, "there…my son has been kidnapped", he whispered, fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hold on, I'll be right over!", Audrey said firmly, slamming the receiver onto the phone. Ryo sighed as he also returned his earpiece to the holder, wiping his tears away in the process. Dee came out of their bedroom, fully dressed and strapping on his gun holster carefully. He handed Ryo's holster to him, "whom did you call?", he asked as Briare came up next to the older cop. Ryo hesitated, "Audrey…", he muttered, not daring to look Dee in the eyes.

"Why did you call that asshole!", Dee snapped, pausing in the action of putting on his jacket. Ryo flinched at the harshness in his lover's tone, "he could help us Dee, we need him…" Dee looked at Ryo's face before sighing in defeat, "all right, but if he touches you in any way I will not be responsible for my actions". Ryo smiled slightly at him, "I don't doubt it. Just remember that I love you, not him, alright?" Dee smiled back, "I know, and I'll never get tired of hearing you say that", he said meaningfully. A knock on the door interrupted their somewhat tender moment as Audrey arrived at their apartment. Briare zipped by on his skateboard, stopping at the door and opening it to allow the other cop inside. Audrey dashed in, heading straight for the one who called him, "Ryo! Are you alright!" Dee stepped in between the two, causing Audrey to stop in his tracks, glaring at the green-eyed man.

"Let's get one thing straight, shorty", Dee growled, "Ryo and I love each other so stop trying to get into his pants!" Audrey continued to glare at the taller man but kept quiet as an embarrassed Ryo cleared his throat to get their attention. As they both looked at him, Ryo began speaking, "Audrey, Dee and I need you to keep an eye on Briare while we go look for Bikky". Dee and Audrey looked surprised, "but I thought you would need my help!" Audrey whined. Ryo shook his head, "we cannot get anyone to help us out but Briare needs to be protected". Dee looked around, "hey, where is…?" he noticed the wide open door, "oh shit, he ran out!" The three of them ran out the door, Ryo and Dee never noticing as Audrey grabbed something off the side table as he passed.

A/N: YAY! Another chapter finished! I apologize for making it short once again but this was all my mind would allow me to write for this chapter…TT


	10. Chapter 10: The Board Has Been Set

A/N: Ok, I just finished this new chappie a few minutes ago. My brain hurts now TT

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake (or Briare)

Chapter Ten: The Board Has Been Set

Bikky's head swung around as he tried to find a way out of his fishy prison. The ropes were tied surprisingly well, so that ruled out untying himself. Growling in frustration he looked around once more in hopes of finding a way out. His eyes widened as he noticed a small switchblade sitting on top of one of the crates. Smirking, he whispered, "bingo", as he awkwardly hopped the chair closer to the crate while trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Just…a little…farther…" He grunted, inching closer to the blade. Suddenly two of the chair's legs broke, sending the boy to the floor, landing on his side. Fortunately his arms were tied to the armrests and he didn't break an arm. Unfortunately he could not get back up.

"Dammit!" he cried, struggling fruitlessly. The door to the room creaked open, "didn't Ryo ever teach you not to swear?" Bikky looked over at the small figure in the doorway, "B-Briare!" The boy smirked at him as he came towards him, his board under his arm, "who were you expecting? The Hero of Time?" Bikky rolled his eyes, "ya, I was expecting some tights wearing guy with a sock for a hat would rescue me", he said sarcastically. Briare laughed as he pulled out his pocketknife and began to cut the ropes.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Bikky asked as the ropes around his arms were cut. Briare paused, "I used to work here", he stated simply, going back to the bindings. Bikky watched him, "do you want to?" he asked him. Briare looked at him again, "…it's a family business…my brother inherited it when out parents died but…but I want no part in any of it…I'm tired of stealing, lying and cheating…it's not what I want to do…" Bikky stood up, massaging his wrist that were raw from his bonds, "you don't have to y'know, my father freelanced drugs before he was killed. Ryo took me in afterwards and helped me get my life going again, I'm sure he'll help you too" Briare smiled at him, "thanks Bikky…" he said before giving the blonde boy a kiss on the cheek. Bikky's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he felt the other boys lips on his skin. Briare smirked at him, "I think we should leave now, Bikkers", he said as he grabbed the still stunned boy by the hand and pulled him towards the exit.

Dee drove down the streets towards the docks as fast as he could, him and his two passengers silent as they went. Dee glanced at Ryo, who sat next to him, before glaring at Audrey, who was seated behind them. Ryo looked over at Dee, "we're almost there", he muttered, "pull over". Dee nodded, obeying his lover's order and the three cops climbed out. Ryo looked at them, "Alright, I'll go to the meeting spot, Dee and Audrey, you two circle around quietly and watch my back". Audrey nodded but Dee shook his head, "Ryo, it's too dangerous, what if you get hurt!" Ryo sighed, "I know the dangers Dee…but my son is in there, I have to do this…" Dee sighed as well, "I know, but I don't have to like it. Just promise me you'll be careful". Ryo smiled reassuringly, "I promise Dee", he said, "lets go, Dee go right, Audrey go left", The three cops split up, each going their assigned ways but two kept their eye contact until the other was out of sight.

Ryo walked determinedly down the dock area to where the exchange was to take place. In his pocket was the necklace that Briare had attempted to steal earlier. He stopped, instantly taking account of his surroundings. There was a large building to his right and large crates in front and behind him, to his left was the ocean, which ensured he would only be surrounded on three sides. Hearing a sound from his right he turned to see a large man exit the building, "glad you could make it, officer", the man sneered. Ryo held his ground as the man approached, 'here goes nothing', he thought to himself.

A/N: YAY! another one done since they were short i figured i'd write the other...but mostly it was TReddy poking me and i assure you vengence will be mine


	11. Chapter 11: The Price of Being Wrong

A/N: Hi I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review so far. I must ask, however, that when you review, I would prefer it if you didn't make any suggestions on what should or should not happen. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake or Briare

Chapter Eleven: The Price of Being Wrong

Dee snuck quietly around the back of the building, keeping a careful eye out for movement, his ears listening intently. As he neared the corner to where he knew Ryo was, he pressed his back against the wall and inched sideways. He peered around the corner and found he had a perfect view of the negotiations in front of the building.

Elsewhere, Audrey crept down the dock parallel to where Ryo and Dee stood. He could make out only bits of the conversation that was taking place and tried to get closer. Back inside, Briare lead a dazed Bikky through the darkened halls of the building, checking occasionally for guards of some kind. Bikky's mind was jumbled; he was homophobic for god's sake! Yet Briare's kiss had left him feeling warm and happy. His first kiss with Carol may have made him blush like an idiot but he hadn't felt any sign that she was the one. Sure it was only a kiss on the cheek but the place where Briare's lips met his skin still tingled pleasantly.

Outside, the man stopped a few feet from Ryo, "I don't believe we've met and as gentlemen we should have a proper introduction. You can call me Lane, Robert Lane and as you might of guessed, Briare Lane is my little brother". Keeping his surprise hidden, Ryo looked Lane over; He was not a small man but he wasn't overly tall and stood only a few inches higher then Ryo himself. The likeness between Briare and Robert was obvious. Ryo stared at the man with surprisingly cold eyes, "where is my son?" he asked. Lane smirked, "he's inside, we'd bring him out but he's a little tied up at the moment". Ryo's eyes narrowed dangerously, "if you've hurt him, I swear you'll…"

"I'll live to regret it, I know", Lane said, waving his hand dismissively, "I've heard it before". Ryo glared at him, "let's just get this over with", he muttered, his fist clenched around the pendent in his pocket. Lane's smirk widened, "very considerate of you officer, I assume you wish to return to your boy toy". Ryo's eyes flashed, "How do you know about that!" Lane continued to smirk, "we overheard your little conversation as we took your little brat, it was an…intriguing revelation". Ryo twitched slightly, "can we just finish this already!" Lane looked around, "where is he then?" he asked, continuing to scan the area. Ryo's heart froze at this, "he!" Lane looked at him sharply, "you are here to return my little brother aren't you?" Ryo hesitated, "n-no, I…" he was cut off as Lane interrupted him.

"The deal was to exchange your brat for my brother!" Lane yelled. Behind the building, Dee was getting worried, things were not going according to Ryo's plan. Back at the front, the door opened quietly and two pairs of eyes peered out. Briare and Bikky glanced around till Briare whispered, "look!" The two boys watched as Ryo and Lane continued their negotiations. Lane glared at Ryo, "did you or did you not bring Briare with you!" Ryo hesitated again before shaking his head, "no, you didn't tell us that…"

"ENOUGH!" Lane yelled, "If you don't have my brother with you, then there is no need for you!" His voice echoed through the docks, stunning everyone. Lane pulled out his gun and aimed it at Ryo, "goodbye, Faggot!" Dee, Bikky, Briare and Audrey's eyes widened, the two cops aiming their guns at Lane. Ryo belatedly pulled out his own gun as a shot rang out through the docks. The bullet hit Ryo dead on, forcing his body to propel backwards. Time seemed to slow to nothing as everyone watched, horrified, as Ryo fell limply into the water below, instantly staining the liquid to red with his blood. His gun landed loudly on the dock, it's echo reverberating in the stunned silence.

A/N: OMG! I am so evil! I'm sorry Ryo TT. Anyway, my friend TReddy was kind enough to draw some of the new characters in this fic. The address is posted as my homepage in my profile, go to it if you want to see a picture of Briare. See ya


	12. Chapter 12: Death on the Docks

A/N: I apologize for leaving everyone hanging on the last chapter but I had yet to write more then that so I had no choice. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake or Briare

**Chapter Twelve: Death on the Docks**

'I'm dead', thought Ryo, as the glittering light that was the surface slowly slipped farther away from him. The pain of the bullet that had moments ago torn through his flesh was the only the only thing proving him wrong, he was alive. Ryo's half lidded eyes watched as his life's blood mingle with the water, 'I won't be alive for much long though'. Already his body was becoming deathly cold from the freezing water and the loss of blood. He closed his eyes tightly as another wave of pain coursed through his limp body; the seawater finding it's way into his open wound. Suddenly he felt his body land on what was probably the seafloor. He looked up once more, squinting his eyes against the salty water to see the distant surface. He wondered how his family would do after he was gone; would Bikky fall behind in school? Would Briare help him catch up? Would Carol and Briare get along? Would Bikky and Dee stop fighting?

'Dee', he thought, 'I…love you so much…I just wish…I could have told you that…one last time…' His tears vanished into the water as the lack of oxygen finally became too much and he gasped, only to have water fill his lungs. As his vision dimmed he could see a shadow haloed by the light of the surface and felt himself being rising before his world went black.

(A/N: I was soooo tempted to just leave it there but I think I have had too many cliffies, plus it would be too short, so I shall continue )

"RYO!" Dee cried before he pulled the trigger on his gun and sent the bullet straight into Robert Lanes back. Lane cried out as he fell to the ground just as Bikky and Briare ran from the door towards the water. Dee ran up to Lane, pointing the gun at his head, "you bastard!" he yelled, glaring at the man who had shot his lover. Bikky stopped in mid-dash before making a u-turn towards the cop, "don't do it, Dee!" he yelled as Briare followed close behind. Lane turned his head slightly to see his brother headed towards them, "Briare…" Lane watched in shock as Briare gave him a death glare that held a trace of sadness and hurt. Dee was shaking; his gun still aimed at Lanes head. Bikky stood between the two, "we don't have time! We have to help Ryo!" Dee dropped his gun immediately, 'how could I be so stupid!' he asked himself as he ran towards the water with his two charges in tow, 'I should already be in there!' Lane watched as they ran off, his focus on his little brother, "…I've…failed you…" He looked to his side, reaching for the gun that Dee had dropped nearby. Taking careful aim he whispered, "forgive me…Briare…" before pulling the trigger. The dashing trio whirled around at the sound of the shot to see Lane fall to the ground, blood seeping out through the hole in his head.

A/N: Man, I am just killing these people! Oh well, I still haven't decided weather or not I should let Ryo die as I have yet to find a plausible reason that he could live. If I can't find a way I will have to let him die…sad but true, lets hope there is a way…TT, please review


	13. Chapter 13: The Cavelry Arrives

A/N: YES! I finally got the chance to update, WHOO!! Since i took so long i won't bore you wit a long speech, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE characters or Briare

**Chapter 13: The Cavelry Arrives**

Briare's skateboard fell to the ground, the sound reverberating through the silence. His face was deathly paleas he walked on shaking legs towards his fallen brother, tears appearing in his eyes. Bikky paused in mid-stride, turning back to look at Briare before continuing towards the bloody water. There was nothing they could do for Lane and Ryo needed their help. Dee ripped off his jacket and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed.Suddenly, Audrey's head broke through the surface of the water, gasping for air and his hair darkened by the blood. Dee stopped in horror as his eyes landed on the still body in Audrey's arms. It was Ryo and he wasn't moving.

"Hurry up and grab him! He's losing blood fast!" Audrey yelled, awkwardly holding Ryo out towards the green eyed man. Dee wasted no time, he hurredly brought his lover out of the water, careful not to cause him too much pain. Bikky rushed to Ryo's side as the cop was gently laid on the dock, his once white shirt stained with blood. Dee placed his hand over Ryo's mouth to find out if he was breathing while Audrey hauled himself out of the water. Dee's heart stopped when he realized Ryo wasn't breathing. Franticly he checked his lover's heartbeat and found it to be fading fast.

"SHIT!!" Dee yelled, glancing at the bullet wound in Ryo's chest, knowing he could not administer mouth to mouth without Ryo dying of blood loss. He looked around, beginning to panic at the thought of losing Ryo so soon after they had gotten together. True, they've been together for two years but only a few days had passed since they'd moved in together. He loved waking up with Ryo cuddled at his side or listening to him sing quietly to himself while he cooked. Dee's gaze landed on his discarded jacket that lay near Briare who was moving away from his brother's body, "Briare, wait!" Dee called out. Briare stopped, turning his tear stained face towards Dee, "what?"

"Grab my jacket over there, HURRY!" Dee yelled, "there's not much time!" Briare spotted the coat and grabbed it before he dashed to Ryo's side next to Bikky. Dee tilted Ryo's head back and opened his lover's mouth, "both of you place it on Ryo's wound and push on it hard!" Bikky and Briare nodded and did as they were told, too worried about Ryo to notice their hands overlapped the other's. Dee quickly placed his mouth over his partner's and began administering CPR. After breathing into his lovers mouth a few times he moved his hands to Ryo's chest and pushed. He glanced over to see blood leaking through the wound and soaking his jacket but it was not as bad as it could have been. Pushing once more, his heart lept as Ryo spluttred, water spilling down the sides of his face. His relief was short lived as he realized the water was pooling in his lover's mouth and he quickly placed his mouth on Ryo's, sucking the water into his own mouth. He turned his head and spat the water on the dock before returning his gaze to Ryo.

Ryo's eyes opened slowly only to close again as a bright light shone in his eyes, momentarily blinding him. Tears formed in his eyes, '...I must be in heaven...' he thought. A wave of pain proved him wrong for the second time that day, making him wince. He heard someone call his name, the voice sounded so desperate and hopefull that Ryo wanted nothing more then to comfort them. He opened his eyes again, blinking rapidly at the light overhead before someone's face appeared in his line of vision. His eyes teared up once more, "...Dee..." he whispered happily. Dee smiled down at him as tears of happiness rolled down the usually tough cop's face. Two more heads hovered over him, both looking relieved to see him alive. Ryo smiled weakly at them, "Bikky...Briare...you're both alright..." he whispered, the pain becoming more constant. The sound of police and ambulance sirens appeared in the distance, getting closer. Soon there were two ambulances parked on the dock, a NYPD car right next to them. The chief climbed out and headed over to Dee who was watching as Ryo was loaded onto a stretcher.

"LAYTNER! What the hell happened here?!" the chief yelled, glaring furiously at the cop. Dee glanced back at him, tear tracks still fresh on his face, "It's allmy fault..." he whispered, his eyes moving back to his lover's prone body as the ambulance drivers attached an oxygen mask over Ryo's mouth and nose. The chief glanced over as well, sighing in exasperation, "Laytner, go with him..." Dee looked at him, "I thought you wanted to know what happened". The chief turned around and started walking away, "you have three days to write a report on it and i'd better not see McLean's handwriting anywhere!" he barked. Dee chuckled to himself before heading to the ambulane they were loading Ryo into. Bikky and Briare were standing by the door of the second ambulance, watching as Lane's body was zipped into a body bag and loaded in the back. Briare had tears in his eyes and he was shaking slightly. Bikky layed a comforting hand on his shoulder, surprised when Briare whipped around and launched himself into his arms. Bikky wrapped his arms around him as Briare cried into his shoulder, tears falling onto his neck and soaking his shirt. Briare slowly stopped shaking, his crying ended and he brought his mouth to Bikky's ear, "thank you Bikky", he wispered before his tongue darted out and ran along the shell of Bikky's ear.

A/N: Tada! Finally done! I'm sorry it took so long to update but my computer went crazy and we had to leave it for a week at a repair shop before they called and said it was doomed! XP So we had to order a new computer and wait for the people the transfer our important files into the new harddrive, GAH! so ebilTT! Oh well, it's done and it's great!


	14. Chapter 14: I like what I like, so there

A/N: Long wait for this new chappie and for that I am sooo sorry but I post as I write. This chapter will be awesome for those who have come to love the Bikky/Briare as this is the basis of the chapter. It won't have a lot of Dee/Ryo in it but don't worry, there will be much more to come! 

**Chapter Fourteen: "I like what I like, so there!"**

Bikky sighed as he relaxed against one of the couches in the hospital's waiting room, his eyes closed drowsily. It had been hours since they had arrived and Ryo had been rushed into the operating room the second they'd passed through the doors. He looked across the room at Dee who had his head cradled in his hands. Bikky had never seen the normally tough cop look so…helpless…lost and afraid. He had known all along the Dee loved Ryo with all his heart but only now did he truly see it. He understood just how much Dee cared for his foster father and what he would do for Ryo. Bikky smiled to himself slightly when he realized how little the prospect bothered him, in fact he was happy for them. He swore to himself that he would do everything to prevent anyone from coming between the two. It didn't mean he would cut the pervert some slack of course but he liked the thought of Dee being a second father. He wouldn't openly admit it but Dee had actually grown on him over the years. Bikky nodded, 'yes, I'm sure they'll be perfect for each other…now if only they would sound proof their room…'

The sound of someone yawning drew Bikky's attention from the green eyed cop, and he looked over at Audrey who sat not too far from him. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he noticed that Audrey's yawn was not from exhaustion but from boredom! The bastard was reading a bloody porno magazine! He acted as if this was a basic trip to the dentist, not a matter of life or death for someone he claimed to love! Bikky's hand clenched into fists, shaking visibly with anger as he attempted to glare holes into the f$&er's head. A small moan close to him caught his attention and he instantly turned his head toward the source. Briare's head was pillowed on Bikky's shoulder as the young boy slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. He seemed to object, however, to Bikky's anger as he moved closer to the darker boy and buried his face in Bikky's neck. Bikky blushed as the younger boy sighed in content, his breath ghosting over Bikky's skin gently yet sensually. Bikky's mind drifted back to the scene at the dock earlier that day.

**Flashback**

Bikky's eyes widened immediately when he felt the warm, wet tongue lick at his ear. Blushing furiously he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pushed him back so they were face to face, "what are you doing?!" he cried. Briare smiled flirtatiously, licking his lips slowly, "saying thank you", he whispered, moving closer. Bikky stood there, stunned, as Briare's face slowly came towards his own, the boys lips parted slightly. He snapped out of his frozen state as Briare's mouth closed over his own gently. Bikky was too stunned to move which allowed Briare to do as he wished to the other boy which he did as he slowly ran his tongue over Bikky's lips. Instead of taking total advantage of the poor boy, Briare reluctantly pulled back, licking his lips and savouring the taste that was uniquely Bikky. He smirked at the other's shocked face, "tasty", he muttered before yelling, "SEE YA!" and he dashed into the squad car waiting to take them to the hospital. Bikky remained frozen where he stood before finally finding his legs and walking robotically towards the car.

**End Flashback**

Bikky places a finger to his lips as he watched the other boy sleep soundly, a small smile on Briare's face. He knew he should feel disgusted, horrified, guilty, sad, ANYTHING but content. He was homophobic for god's sake! He let his hand fall limply onto his lap as he sighed, his head lying back on the sofa. Was this how Ryo felt when Dee first kissed him? Looking back at Briare he smiled slightly, 'god I hope so', he thought to himself as he gently stroked the boy's hair. Dee smiled slightly as he watched the tow of them, 'congrats brat, and good luck'. Audrey glanced over at them and rolled his eyes before they fell back onto his magazine, 'Feh, how pathetic…WOW, now there's something I want in me!'

Everyone was brought out of their musings when the hospital doors swung open and a young girl dashed in. Briare sat up, wide awake and instantly alert despite having been in a deep sleep seconds earlier. The young girl looked around before her eyes landed on what she was searching for, 'BIKKY!" she cried, launching herself at her target. Bikky's eyes widened as she landed on his lap, 'C-carol?!" Carol wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Dee watched as Briare's eyes drifted away from the two and down to the floor. The cop sighed quietly as his gaze rose to the ceiling, he knew the feeling…of knowing someone you wanted to be with…was with another.

"Carol, what are you doing here?" Bikky asked once the girl's lips had left his own. Carol smiled sadly, "I got a call from the station and they told me what happened to Ryo so I came right over, how is he?" Bikky sighed, "No idea, they just wheeled him in and told us to wait here but it looked serious…" Carol looked away and noticed Briare's presence for the first time. They stared at each other for a moment before Carol spoke up, "hello, who are you?" she asked him. Briare smiled at her stiffly, "I'm Briare Lane, I'll be staying at Ryo and Dee's place from now on", he said. Carol smiled back, "nice to meet you, I'm Carol, Bikky's girlfriend", she said, hugging her boyfriend for emphasis. Bikky refrained from making a choking sound as Carol squeezed all the air from his lungs. Briare nodded, "he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend…" he muttered, leaning back against the couch.

"He didn't?" Carol asked, tilting her head to the side, "maybe it just never came up". Briare nodded, "perhaps…or—"he got cut off as a nurse walked up to all of them. Dee stood up quickly, "well, is he alright?!" he asked anxiously. The nurse looked down at her clipboard, "the bullet lodged itself into his rib cage and fractured two ribs…fortunately his vitals were relatively undamaged so he should make a full recovery". Dee happily let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, "can I go see him, "can I go see him?" The nurse nodded, "just remember he will be in a bit of pain and should come too soon". Dee nodded his understanding and took off towards the rooms before stopping, "which…?" The nurse shook her head, smiling slightly, "room 245…" Dee resumed his mad dash as the nurse shouted, "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!"

Carol clambered off Bikky and started after Dee before looking back at her boyfriend, "you coming Bikky?" The boy nodded, "you go ahead, I'll catch up to you in a moment", he said, waving for her to continue on. Carol shrugged and continued down the corridor, 'what's with him?' Bikky looked over at Briare who continued to stare at the floor, "hey Briare, listen, I…" Briare shook his head, willing his tears to remain hidden, "you should have said you were dating someone…" Bikky hung his head, "I did have a lot of distractions…but I—"

"Don't Bikky, I don't want to hear it…just go find that girl and—" Briare got cut off by Bikky's lips pressing against his own. Briare's eyes widened before closing as he returned the kiss enthusiastically. They pulled apart as they heard someone cry out, "WHAT THE HELL?!" They looked over and spotted Carol standing at the entrance to the corridor with her hands over her mouth. Bikky gulped, blushing madly, "C-carol listen, I can explain!" Carol stalked up and slapped him, "YOU BASTARD! You led me to believe you loved me!" Briare grabbed her arm, furious, and held her back to prevent her from hitting Bikky again. Bikky looked back at her, "carol listen, I… I'm not straight but nor am I gay…" Briare and Carol stared at him, "uh, you wanna run that by us again?" Briare asked. Bikky blushed slightly, "I like Briare, not guys in general, just him". Briare blushed, smiling while carol stared, "b-but…!" she stammered. Bikky wrapped an arm around Briare's waist, "I like what I like, so there!" Carol teared up and ran out of the hospital crying. Briare looked up at Bikky's face and gently touched the red handprint on his cheek. Bikky smiled down at him, "I'm alright", he whispered, answering the un-asked question. Briare smiled brightly, "I'm glad", he whispered and gently gave his new boyfriend a kiss. Bikky ran his tongue over Briare's lips slowly making the smaller gasp and open his mouth. Bikky slipped his tongue inside Briare's mouth and enthusiastically mapped out the moist cavern. Briare's tongue met his and they duelled for dominance before Bikky won. Soon they pulled apart, panting heavily, "wow, that was…wow", Briare gasped. Bikky laughed breathlessly, "well there will be more where that came from", he said and sealed the promise with another searing kiss.

A/N: Say it with me! LONGEST-CHAPTER-YET-IN-THIS-STORY! God it took so long to write and type out but I love Bikky/Briare and it makes me feel happy to know others love it too. Anyway I update as I write so there is no set time when I will finish the next chapter. Oh, and those who think Audrey is a jerk HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO CHOOSE HIS FATE! I am taking a poll on weather or not to kill him off! Just add a yes or no to your reviews, do not give you're reasons as it is painfully obvious why. HIS LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS NOW! Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15: Interview

Disclaimer- Bikky (although barely mentioned) isn't mine, the rest belong to TReddy and I.

Cahni12, "Welcome everyone of you readers! I apologize for this not truly continuing the story, it is instead an intermission while I deal with one hell of a writers block. In this segment i am going to interview the two OC's created by TReddy and myself.Now then allow me to pointlessly introduce Audrey and Briare! How are you two today?"  
Briare smiles at Cahni cutely,"I'm just fine..." sends a small glare at Audrey.  
Audrey, "Could be better".  
Cahni12, "Ah yes, i'm guessing you're refurring to the fact that everyone wants you dead?"  
Audrey, "gee how'd you guess..."

Briare's smile brightens, "Aw, comeon. If everyone knew the real you they wouldn't want you dead as much... Maybe"  
Audrey glares at Briare, "That bitch made me and how i act!" He randomly gets an electric shock, "OWWWW!"  
Cahni12, "100 volts for dissing your author, mortal!"  
Briare smirks in amusment, " What a beautiful sight..." dreamy look.  
Audrey, "SLUT!!! ZAP HOLY HELL OWWWWW!"  
Cahni12, "200 volts, wanna try for 300 or do you surrender, fool?"  
Briare continues to watch in silence. Audrey stays silent.  
Cahni12, "Good. Now i would like to introduce my partner in crime, TReddy!"

TReddy happily walks in, " Hello ... Where you zapping Audrey again, Cahni?" notices the smokeyness that is said man.  
Cahni12,"Yep I have a zapping button for you too!" hands it over.  
TReddy, " Oooo"  
Briare, " ... crap"  
Cahni12, "Don't worry Briare, you're too cute to zap! They only attack Audrey Briare, " !! 3 Yays"  
TReddy smirks evily at Audrey, " I KNOW I should feel sorry for you right now... but it just ain't coming"  
Audrey, "Little twerp! ZAP-ZAP AHHHHH!"  
Cahni12, "This gets better every time XD

TReddy, " ... Sooo On with the main point of this thing or is the tittle for the chapter now ' How many zaps till we finish off Audrey"  
Cahni12, "Well, i am in the mood for BBQ right now XDDDD"  
TReddy, "I noticed, but the readers just MIGHT want to know about these two." shrugs to Briare and Audrey.  
Cahni12, "Oh alright. I'll ask the first question if that is all right TR"  
TReddy, " Go ahead! "  
Cahni12 clears throat, "Briare, did you feel any awkwardness during the fic when you played Bikky's lover"  
Briare, " Well... I suppose it was a little awkward at first... You just get used to those things after a while "  
Cahni12, "By 'get used to' do you mean you enden up enjoying it after some time"  
Briare, " ... well... I wouldn't say 'enjoy"  
TReddy, " AWW!!! "  
Audrey, "Admit it, you're a faggot!  
ZAP-ZAP OOOOWWWWW, STOP IT"  
Cahni12, "no"  
TReddy, " ... " ZAAAAP Cahni12 ignores the twitching Audrey, "Anyway, the word in our closets filled with guys is that you and bikky have be getting busy"  
Briare blushes a little, " ... well"  
TReddy has a HUGE smile on her face.  
Cahni12 raises an eyebrow, grinning, "oooooo that sounded like a 'yes we have' to me"  
Briare blushes deeper, " Just a little..." he slumps a bit.  
Cahni12, "I knew it! Seriously i did, my Floating Video Camera With Wings (Floaty) already recorded at least twenty times...how can you still walk straight?!" TReddy, " He can't "  
Cahni12, "True...now then, would you like to ask anything TR"  
TReddy, " Hmm... Audrey, how do you feel about your character in this fanfiction?" (this good enough)  
Audrey, "I am as that witch made me...and i hate her for it ZAP OW!" He glares at Cahni12 Cahni12, "hey don't look at me"  
TReddy smirks, "I see... Well, if it wasn't for her you wouldn't exist(?)... maybe you should be a little more thankful towards her in the future"  
Cahni12, "uh TR"  
Cahni12, "uh TR, where did your zapper go"  
TReddy, " Huh? " looks around.  
They look over at Briare who whistles innocently TReddy, " !! Briare?! What do you think you're doing? Give that back"  
Cahni12, "aww that's so sweet!" glomps briare TReddy, " Cahni?! Don't incurage him! )( "  
Briare smiles cutely.  
Cahni12 pulls back with the zapper in hand, "thatk you"  
TReddy, " ... XD"  
Briare, "!!!! ... awwwww ;-; "  
Cahni12 hands the zapper back to TR, "right then, Briare, how did you feel when i made your brother commit suicide"  
Briare, " ... " He looks away, " Like what other people would feel... Sad... Confused... angery... All of that shazam"  
Cahni12, "aw...i'm sorry...crap now i'm sad TT"  
TReddy, " That was a very sad part... Yet you did seem to get over it quickly "  
Briare, " I didn't"  
TReddy, " ... oh"  
Cahni12, "...go TR"  
TReddy, " ... Oh yeah... Right Audrey! This is the question of ALL QUESTIONS!!" wooshy music in the background, " What will happen next in this Fanfiction"  
Audrey, "that's easy, next time--" ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP Cahni12 glares at the fried Audrey, "no revealing things not yet decided, retard! "  
TReddy and Briare back away from Audrey as his hair catches on fire.  
Audrey, " IT BURNS!!!!" He begins running around the stage, screaming.  
Cahni, "ok then...Briare, what is your opinion of carol"  
Briare, " She's a bitch, let her rot in hell for all I care"  
TReddy, " My thoughts exactly"  
They both nod.  
Cahni12, "cute and sadistic! Bikky's got a keeper! I aprove"  
Briare and TReddy, " YAH!" high five.  
Cahni, "ok, since audrey is still on fire..."she pauses as audrey screams again, "TR, you can ask briare a question while i go put out the dork"  
TReddy, " Okay then... hmm...hmmm... What do you think about children"  
Briare, " Children? I think they're so cute Like when they're just a day or two old, they look around them at their new world, seeing it with new eyes full of wonder 3"  
TReddy, " "  
In the bacground the can hear:  
"OMG, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ON FIRE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MAKE THE PLACE BURN DOWN!!!" TReddy, " ... Aww... I'm missing out on the fun"  
Briare frowns, " Why did you ask that question anyway"  
TReddy, " huh? Oh! ... Just wondering "  
Cahni12 returns, "god it was like heading flaming sheep"  
TReddy, " FLAMING SHEEP!!! 3"  
Cahni12, "not today, TR"  
TReddy saddens Audrey staggars in and collapses on the couch, "i hate you"  
TReddy, " So! I asked my question, your turn, Cahni"  
Cahni, "Audrey, do you have anything to say to the voters of my poll"  
Audrey, "ya, go to hell!" ZAP "ow"  
Cahni12, "ok, this is why they want you dead, btw the poll is closed and the tally shows that Audrey here will suffer before he dies and i can be VERY creative"  
TReddy, " It's true, she can be. Hee, this should be fun I can't wait! ..." Looks at Audrey with a devilish look in her eyes.  
Audrey, "bloody readers ZAAAAAAAAP OWWWW"  
Cahni12, "no dissing my readers"  
TReddy, " Welp, you better get back to your plotting, Cahni We'll leave you too it"  
Cahni12, "oh the plan is there, i just can't decide how to get to it...oh well, your turn TR"  
TReddy, " Hm, I think that's all the questions I have... hold on, lemme check." Pulls out a notepad and starts flipping through it. " ... ... ... ... Ah! Here we go. This one's for both of them. How do you both want this Fanfiction to end? I know that you'll probably be dead by then Audrey, but I still want to hear what you think"  
Audrey, "get ride of the twerp here and his f$k buddy, kill dee and gimmi ryo for a bit" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP cAHNI12, "jerk!! "  
Briare, " ... Is he dead"  
TReddy is writing in her notepad.  
Cahni12, " nah, it was too tame of a death, he's just shocked XDDDDD"  
TReddy, " Ha! Good one. So? Briare? How do you want this fanfiction to end"  
Briare, " Oh... Well, after Audrey dies, it would be nice if Dee and Ryo settled things between them and got back to normal, you know, happy and glad to be with the other"  
TReddy, " ... is that all"  
Briare, " ... Yeah, that's about it"  
Cahni12, "what about you and Bikky"  
Briare, " ... Well... It would be nice if we could end happily with eachother... But maybe your readers wouldn't want that"  
Cahni12, "oh? and why not? Seems to me like you two are labled a great couple"  
TReddy strikes a victory pose.  
Briare, " Really"  
Cahni12, "you know i don't think i've opened an MPreg poll yet"  
Briare, " M-MPreg?!!" a huge blush appears on his face.  
TReddy, " Maybe you should hold that one off? How 'bout a poll on who likes the Brikky pairing? ... Or maybe we could mash them together"  
Cahni12, "don't we have a side-story about them that has MPreg?  
TReddy nods, " That we do... We haven't continued that... Man we suck"  
Cahni12, "ya...but it might be fun to pick where they left off if you catch my drift"  
TReddy, " You know what... I think I do "  
Cahni12, "great, what do you think briare"  
Briare is standing off in a corner and is pluged into his mp3 player.  
Cahni12, "ah, but what he doesn't know is that i recorded our convo and it will play in his mp3 player in...3...2...1"  
Briare, " ... " Blink, " W-WHAT?!?!!???" He throws his mp3 player across the room.  
Cahni12 bursts out laughing TReddy grins, "So... What do you think Briare"  
Briare throws a random chair at TReddy, " I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT"  
Cahni12, "who said you'd carry them"  
Briare stops in mid throw, which was a table and was aimed at Cahni, " Huh"  
Cahni12, 'i just wanted to know who spoiled the surprise XDDDD"  
TReddy and Briare blink at the same time, " ... Audrey did"  
Cahni12, "right then, you know what we must do TR"  
TReddy, " I do"  
Cahni12, "obviously not...WE MUST DESTROY HIM"  
TReddy, " OH! ... WOOT! FLAMETHROWER TIME!" pulls out her flamethrower.  
Cahni12 giggles evilly and pulls out twin blades Briare looks between the two crazy peoples and backs away.  
Cahni12, "let the fun begin...oh, you people might not want to read this, it'll get a bit messy so we'll say goodbye now"  
TReddy, " Yes! Goodbye and we hope you injoyed this insanity"  
Cahni12, "bye"  
The scene fades away Audrey, "MY SPLEEN!!!"

A/N: Right then, I want to know who thinks Bikky and Briare make a cute couple, that is Poll #1. The Poll for MPreg is #2. All votes will help me work faster.


End file.
